Bulletproof
by Fade9wayz
Summary: Melissa resigns, which forces Thessa to face some truths about herself... - Shoujo ai
1. Discovery

Situated after the first TV serie. To my dismay, I haven't seen the second one yet, ngaaah!!!! Anyway, Melissa decides to resign, a fact that doesn't please Thessa, the young captain of the Thuata De Daanan, for various reasons...  
  
Chapter one  
  
* Limb by limb and tooth by tooth,  
stirring up inside of me, every day, every hour,  
I wish that I.... was bulletproof... *  
  
"Mmmh! There's nothing more relaxing than a hot bath with a cold beer!" Sighed Melissa. The last months had been quite ectic, but now that Gaul was dead, things were coming back to a relative normalcy. She had at least been allowed to leave the infirmary. After Thessa scolded her for not remaining there during the battle for the ship. Melissa smiled. The sweet captain hated losing soldiers on the battlefield. She was an idealist!  
  
"I was like that when I was younger... 'Wonder what happened to me?" But she knew perfectly well. Too many battles, too many fellow soldiers lost...  
  
She angrilly swallowed the rest of her beer in one long sip. "Tssst, stop mourning! Past is past, move on with your life!"  
  
Just as she said that, the door was swung open, giving way to an angry looking captain. She was disheveled, bangs of her eery white hair falling in her silvery eyes. She was also panting. She had obviously ran all the way to the 'bathroom'. The younger girl held out her hand, showing some piece of paper. "Will you please explain to me what this is?" She shouted for everyone to hear.  
  
The pilot narrowed her eyes and said quite flatly "Well, obviously, this is my resignation letter." And opened herself a fresh can of beer.  
  
"I know that! What I want to know is why?"  
  
"If you stopped shouting, maybe I could tell you..." The dark-haired woman was about to add something when she suddenly noticed something behind the captain. A vein popped on her forehead and she violently hurled her can towards the startled captain. The can flew past her at top speed and crashed loudly square on the forehead of Kurz Weber.  
  
"Thessa-san, would you be kind enough to shut this door and leave this peeping tom outside?"  
  
The captain looked a long time at the fallen and currently unconscious blond haired pilot, then back at her female subordinate. "Uh! Right!"  
  
Two minutes later, the door was firmly closed and the white-haired girl had joined the other in the bath. The two women were staring at each other, occasionally sipping at their respective can. 'She really isn't a child anymore...' Mused admiringly the pilot through half-lidded eyes.  
  
Melissa studied a moment longer the stubborn face of her commander and smiled at herself. "So! You wanna know why I wanna quit?"  
  
The younger girl simply nodded.  
  
Melissa rested her head on the rim of the tub while her gaze got lost in past memories. When she finally spoke again, it was in a soft, low voice. "D'you remember when we fought against each other with the A.S? Do you remember this feeling?"  
  
Thessa shifted uncomfortably, but nodded again.  
  
"The fear and excitement of the fight that culminates in the destruction of your enemy... And then, the void you're left in, when everything's over..."  
  
Thessa had never heard the usually energetic and outgoing sergent major talk like that. To say that it was surprising was an understatement. True, Melissa could be an irresponsible fool at times, but she was also strong, reliable, highly capable, loyal and determined. She had never pictured her as the melancholic sort. And if that was surprising, what was the word for the feelings that rose in her when Melissa's calves accidently brushed her thighs? The young captain barely supressed a shiver, but didn't actually broke contact. She refocused with some difficulty on her subordinate who hadn't stopped her monologue.  
  
"... This void... I feel it all the time now... I... I just don't know what I'm fighting for anymore... I... I feel lost... I just can't fight like this..."  
  
Melissa suddenly raised her head back and riveted her eyes to those of her captain who was lost in her own ocean of confusion.  
  
"I don't know who I'm fighting for anymore."  
  
This struck Thessa badly, who took it as a personnal attack. "I... I know that I'm not the best of the captains, but you don't fight for me, but for an ideal, for a better fut..." She didn't know why she felt compelled to defend herself. Mythrill was composed of mercenaries, each of them had their own reason to be there... or to leave.  
  
The A.S. pilot cut her off. "No! You're a fine captain, the better we could hope for, you've proven yourself more than one once." Again, her gaze got lost. "And you've never considered war as a game... But, as for the ideals, do we have the right to impose our own conception of future to the others? To the cost of lives?"  
  
They looked at each other for a long time, until Melissa sighed and got out of the bath. Just before she exited the bathroom, she added "Don't worry, I'll honor my contract until the end, you'll still have to stand me during one last month.".  
  
Thessa remained motionless for a long time. She felt a bit confused. In all honesty, she often asked herself if she, if Mythril had the right to dispose of others's lives like she did. But that wasn't her main problem right now. What was bothering her, were the new feelings she felt towards the sergent major. Up until now, she would have always described their relationship as some rollercoster. But this, this was new. Well, okay, not exactly. She had already briefly experienced it, the one time they had hugged each other after their little contest. But, it was all in the heat of the moment, wasn't it? She blushed. There had been dreams... Sweet dreams... And for some reason, the idea of Melissa Mao leaving was really, really upsetting her! And not only because she was one of her best soldiers.  
  
"So... Now, what?" She sighed in frustration. "Oh, I really need help..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Knock, Knock...  
  
Chidori Kaname stopped her cooking. "Uhh? I wasn't expecting anyone..."  
  
Someone knocked again and Chidori made her way to the door of her small flat. "Hai! I'm coming!". Under her breath, she muttered "... Better not be Sosouke with another of his security toys...". When she opened it, her eyes doubled in surprise of who was standing there.  
  
"Thessa-san? What are you doing here? Are you alone? I mean..." She stuttered "You're always welcomed but you didn't tell me you were coming... I could have..."  
  
The white-haired girl interrupted her with a sunny smile. "My guards are waiting outside. May I come in?"  
  
Some time later, they were both sharing the meal Kaname had been cooking. "Thessa-san... I'm pleased to have you here, but... Why?"  
  
Thessa smiled wickedly "Why? Can't I pay a friendly visit to the heroin who saved my ship? Friends are supposed to see each other sometimes. We are friends, aren't we?"  
  
Kaname sweatdropped at that, but smiled back sincerly. "Of course, we are!"  
  
"Thank you... You know, it's really important to me. I mean, the crew is wonderful, but, sometimes, I would like to live a normal life, have many friends at school and do what girls of our age are supposed to do... But that will never happen..." She sighed. "But I didn't come here to complain about myself. Actually, I need your help."  
  
"Ohh? Is there a problem with the ship?"  
  
"Mmh? Oh no! Nothing so serious... It's kind of a... personal matter..."  
  
The blue-haired girl just looked at her curiously.  
  
Thessa took a deep breath. "You see, there's this person I've always liked, and, at least for me, it has recently developped into something more. And I don't know what to do..."  
  
Kaname tensed slightly. "I don't think that... I'm the right one to be asked this to."  
  
Thessa looked up at her with a mix of disappointment and ununderstanding when the proverbial lamp lit up. She smiled widely "Oh! You think I'm talking about Sosouke!"  
  
"Err... Aren't you?"  
  
"No! I'm not! Do you remember when I explained you how telepathy works? That it is more like a merging of minds and the sharing of thoughts and feelings?"  
  
"Hum... yeah?"  
  
"Well, I've realised a long time ago that the feelings I had for Sosouke... came, in reality, from you, from our first telepathic 'talk'." She smiled again. "Those are pretty strong feelings you have for him, or I wouldn't have picked them up on such a short merging! You should tell him."  
  
Kaname blushed profusely and coughed in the hope to hide her embarassement. "Kof... Kof... Then, why did you tell me you two had a... relationship?"  
  
Thessa pouted "Well, it took me some time to figure it out. And it was just too fun to pretend to be a normal girl with a crush on a cute guy! Isn't he cute when he is embarassed?"  
  
A vein began to throb on Chidori's forehead. "Are you sure that you're really over him?"  
  
"Well, mostly. But don't be so suspicious, I'm not going to steal him away from you. Anyway, I don't stand a chance against such a good cooker!" She answered cheerfully.  
  
Kaname blushed again. "Hum, okay, thank you, but it's not like we are together or something..." She took a big breath and became all buziness. "Then, who is the lucky guy you're talking about, if I may ask? Is it a member of your crew?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Hey! If I have to developp a crush on someone on our next telepathic link, I'd like to be warned!" And she mentally listed the men she knew Thessa was closest to. Sosouke? No, he wasn't in the game anymore. Then, the major Karirin? Yuk! Too old! But, then again, some girls did like older men, for whatever reason. And finally Weber. That pervert! But he could be charming when he wanted to, then, why not?  
  
Thessa grinned devilishly. "It's one of my soldiers, right, but I won't tell you exactly who. It would spoil all the fun! We can't have that, can we?"  
  
Kaname made a face. Like the guards, outside, who were of course listening with a rapt attention to the whole conversation. Not their fault if they'd got such a sensible equipment, was it?  
  
"Then, how am I supposed to help you?"  
  
The young captain slumped back in her chair, looking up at the ceyling. "I... don't really know myself... I just hoped something would pop up and help me clarify my feelings..."  
  
Kaname leaned forward, resting her chin in her palms. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean... I can't deny the attraction I have for this person. These are my own feelings this time, and their strengh scares me. If I was to be rejected... And even if I wasn't, to stay with me means a life of danger. To see my soldiers injured, or killed is hard enough. What about the one I love? How can I impose this on anyone? Especially if this person doesn't want this life anymore..."  
  
Kaname closed her eyes and reflected on her own situation with Sosuke. When she finally opened them, Thessa was staring at her intently. 'Now I see why she came to me.' She smiled gently. "Hum, you have basically two choices. Not telling him and wondering the rest of your life what could have been. Or take a chance and tell him. Either way, you'll have to face the consequences. But I don't think you want to become an old lonely grouch, because you were too afraid to act on your feelings!"  
  
That made the young captain laugh sincerly at the picture she just got of herself. "No, I really don't want that!"  
  
"Good! Then, it's something you'll have to do sooner or later. As for the danger, it's his choice to do. If he returns your feelings, he would gladly risk his life everyday for you, as you would for him. And if you want my opinion, he would be a fool not to love you back!"  
  
Unknown to her, the guards nodded in agreement. Each of them praying to be the one and swearing to beat to death the idiot who would dare to reject their dear captain.  
  
Thessa smiled at her friend. "Thank you very much. Now, I know what I have to do. Sosouke is very lucky to have you!" And she left a very blushing and stammering teal-haired girl behind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Six days already.  
  
Six days that they were stuck in this hell on earth that the columbian forest was. The engines were beginning to suffer of the constant humidity and the men were assaulted by the whole population of starving moskitos this goddamn jungle sheltered. And no cocain dealer in sight.  
  
Melissa slapped herself for the billionth time. She examined with an evil satisfaction the crumpled dipter in her hand before returning her attention to her notebook. According to their informations, an unusually large quantity of drug was to be transported through the jungle to secret clears where helicopters should be awaiting it. Needless to say that with the amount of money it meant, a strong security was to be expected. The mission was simple: follow them, identify the leaders and stop them. But of course, to achieve this, the drug dealers would have to show up first! This was so unfair! This was her last mission after all. She'd have appreciated to leave on a spectacular grand final. She couldn't even make fun of Weber, since he was on holidays somewhere in Germany, and Sosouke was still on his 'assignment' in Tokyo. Thinking about her companions brought a small smile to her lips. She was going to miss them. Deeply. The bond created between soldiers of a team were strong, almost family like, if not completely for people like herself. They had shared so much. They were her brothers. She would always care for them.  
  
And then, there was...  
  
New pictures appeared in her mind as her smile became dreamy. Pictures of a young and beautiful white-haired woman, dressed in a much too serious uniform. So frail, and yet, so determined. So righteous and strong-willed, but so unsure of herself at the same time. There was something about her, that just made everyone want to protect her, sergent-major Melissa Mao included.  
  
She sighed wistfully and found herself staring at her notebook without really seing it for the last ten minutes. 'Oh crap! This isn't like me at all. Next time, I'll be drooling all over myself. Hopefully, it will cease when I stop seing her! I almost lost it, the other day, in the bath... But I couldn't help myself! This was so damn tempting! Her skin was so soft! I'm lucky she didn't notice anything. That would have been the end of me. I couldn't take her looking at me with disgust. I don't care about anybody else, but... No, not from her!' She closed her eyes. 'That's the real reason I've got to run away. This is a battle I can't win...'  
  
Just at this moment, all hell broke loose. Out of instinct, she jumped behind a large boulder, which shielded her of a deafening explosion and an incandescent rain of schrappnels. A bit dazzled by the sonic shock, she crawled in the bushes, hiding herself to have the time to recover and determine what was going on. She raised a hand to her right ear, then brought it before her face. She frowned.  
  
Blood. Her ears were bleeding...  
  
That had been a close one.  
  
Another explosion made her jerk her head in its direction. A mecha of her team had just been destroyed. She suddenly looked at the place her own A.S. had been. Now, there was only a fuming piece of metallic scrap.  
  
Then, she heard others explosions. One by one, A.Ss were blown away by rockets. Some tried to take off and fire back, but the enemy missils just seemed to come from everywhere. She tried to contact them by radio. Nothing but a faint buzz answered her. The damn thing was probably broken!  
  
Under the predominent sound of huge explosions and metal torn apart, she soon heard the staccato of automatic weapons. And humans cries of agony. She clenched her teeth. Whoever attacked them were going all out.  
  
No quarters given. No prisoners.  
  
A single tear ran down her left cheek, then she frowned and let loose with a long serie of curses. These assholes had surrounded them! How?!? They were supposed to have the finest detectors! Their sensors SHOULD have spotted them!!! And how did they knew they would be there, in the first place? Sounds of fights nearby interrupted her feverish thoughts. She armed her semi-automatic gun and headed carefully toward it.  
  
There! Down to the river where they had installed their temporary camp. Two of her men were hiding behind some boulders, just like she had before. But unlike her, they had been spotted by the enemies. From her higher point of view, she could easily take in the situation. Three mens were firing at them relentlessy, clearly not allowing any other form of escape to her two fellow soldiers than death. And they laughed!!! The bloody bastards laughed!  
  
She hated this kind of people. They were all she had always fought against. Those who thought they were strong because they had a weapon, those who took pride or pleasure in killing other people... Those who had no respect for life.  
  
In the meantime, a group of five other men were discretly making their way through the forest, clearly intending to shot the two Mythril soldiers in their back.  
  
Time to turn tables.  
  
She didn't have much time to act. She crawled her way to the firing men, her progression unnoticed, thanks to all the noise they were making. When she was at the good distance, she armed one of her grenades, counted, then threw it to the trio.  
  
They didn't even saw it coming. No one survived.  
  
She took advantage of the frozen moment that followed to shout a warning to her comrades. They recognised her voice and just had the time to find new shelters against the new threat. They shot down two of the enemies before the others could find shelters too. The three others, with a sudden unknown quantity of adversary, preferred to flee.  
  
Melissa got out of her hiding place and quickly joined her soldiers. O'Brien and Olafson. She smiled. Those two were old good chaps too. Always ready for a round of beer and a good fight.  
  
"Good to see you're still alive, sergent-major." Saluted Olafson.  
  
She saluted back. "I could say the same about you, corporal Olafson. And how about you, corporal O'Brien?" The man was obviously clutching his left arm, which had been recently and hurriedly bandaged.  
  
"What? Oh, that? Don't worry, ma'am, that's nothing, won't stop me to kick their butt!"  
  
She smirked. "Good! But for now, We can't stick here, they'll be back. We'd be better off and see if any of the others could make it too. Could you contact any of them?"  
  
Olafson shook his head. "No, our radios don't seem to work."  
  
"What? Did you try the emergency signal?"  
  
"Yes, of course! But no answer... All we can do is hope that the Thuata De Danan got it..."  
  
End of chapter one  
  
I haven't seen many fics about Full Metallic Panic yet, tough, I must say, it's great! This little story just popped in my head, and there's more to come... Bulletproof is one of my favorite songs, ever. It's from Radiohead, the bends... It partly inspired the story, and well, when you feel it, you have to do it, don't you? Of course, I don't owe Full Metal Panic, altough, O'Brien and Olafson are my creations.  
  
Ja ne 


	2. Shit happens!

Chapter two  
  
This chapter contains some graphical violent scenes, although I did my best to remain as sober as possible without deteriorating the atmosphere I wanted to create. You've been warned.  
  
* ... wax me  
mould me, heat the pins  
and stab them in  
you have turned me into this, just wish that it  
was bulletproof...  
*  
  
The command bridge was usually a quiet place, some would say cold. But this time, it was in a frenzy, mostly due to its captain. This was worrying the others officers. That was the second time they saw her grey eyes staring with this unsettling, almost souless gaze. On the other hand, she had never been so frantic, not even when Gaul had pirated the ship. She was pacing from one end of the bridge to the other, all the time grumbling unintelligibly.  
  
"When is the satellite supposed to cover the area?" She asked harshly.  
  
"In fifteen minutes, ma'am" Answered dutifully the transmission officer. He suppressed a shudder. It was already the tenth time. The next question would be...  
  
"And when should they have sent their security call?"  
  
"Three hours ago, ma'am." - Bingo! -  
  
"Still no answer?"  
  
"None, ma'am"  
  
"Thank you, keep trying..."  
  
She sat back reluctantly in her seat and chewed on her lower lip. She wanted to scream. First, this mission had lasted longer than expected, and now, they didn't have any communications anymore. What was going on? It was supposed to be a routine mission. Sosouke and Weber had been called back, although they wouldn't be on board before several hours. She sighed. This was taking too much time, but she couldn't blindly send troops either.  
  
The major Karirin entered the room, as calm and professional as usual.  
  
"Ah, major! How were the negociations with the columbian government?"  
  
"Not very good I'm afraid, captain. You of course know that, even if most of the governments find us very... useful, provided we keep a low profile, they will never officially recognize Mithrill as a legal military organisation, because they don't have control over us and ignore who has. It means we are relatively free to act as we see fit. But it also means that, in case of problem, we are alone... Helping us would be a blow to their own military craft."  
  
"And we know how the people would see this..." Added the young woman.  
  
The major nodded. "...Weakness. And I won't even mention the countries who consider Mithrill as a terrorist organisation."  
  
"Which, in a way, we are, aren't we?" With a deep sigh, she closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. Her last conversation with Melissa echoing in her head. The De Daanan, the A.Ss were weapons. Everything depended on who wielded them. The last confrontation with Gaul had been a painful reminder.  
  
Melissa...  
  
"Ma'am, we just received the pictures taken by the satellite."  
  
"Thank you, Mr Oliveira. Project them, please."  
  
She felt her heart stop.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Melissa stiffled a cry of pain. She ached all over. To follow the drug dealers had been one HUGE mistake. It had costed O'Brien's life. She was unaware of Olafson's fate, maybe he had been able to flee. If she wasn't hurting so much, she would have laughed at her own stupidity. But there she was, cuffed to a solid arm tree, beaten down by some jerk.  
  
Another blow, in the stomach.  
  
She coughed, unable to catch some much needed air, spitting blood at the same time. 'Probably broke the same ribs. Shit! They'd just healed a month ago!' She had the time to think before another hit sent her head violently backward and in the blissful realm of unconsciousness.  
  
Some time later, her eyes fluttered open. She had lost any sense of where she was and what she was doing there. She moved a bit and a flash of sharp pain ran through her like a lightning bolt, remembering her why she was in this state. 'Am I still alive?' She found herself wondering. Whether that or she was in hell. She groaned, shutting her eyes thightly. After some agonizing minutes, she relaxed back as the pain dulled and could feel the rain pourring on her aching body. She was lying in the mud, to the feet of the tree she had been previously cuffed to.  
  
'...'Heard t' was excellent for the skin...' She thought ironically.  
  
She didn't want to move at all, but... She was cold. Oh so cold...  
  
That wasn't a good sign either.  
  
She gritted her teeth and proceeded to stand up. She slowly brought her legs under her and pushed with her arms. It cut her breath out and her heart missed a beat or two. Her stomach reacted violently and she couldn't stop herself throwing up, eliciting new chains of pain. She was sure she was going to die at this point. Eventually, her abused organs calmed down and she could breath again. When the diziness that clouded her mind cleared a little, she was pleased to see that she had managed to stay on her knees and hands. She grabbed the trunk of the tree, and with a determined look, pulled herself upright. She hold on the tree for dear life, until the expected pain subsided once again.  
  
Between gasps, a grim smile appeared on her face. 'They haven't killed me! I'm not dead!'  
  
Admittedly, she was as good as dead, in her state, in the middle of nowhere, without weapon. It was probably the reason the drug dealers hadn't finished her off. But in her present state of mind, she didn't care. She was still alive and that was all that counted.  
  
"... Gonna fight 'till the end. 'll make 'em regret to be born at all!" She growled. "...'promised her I'd respect my contract... 'nd heavens be damned, I will! ... 'll always come back!"  
  
With that, She released her hold on the tree and slowly headed back to her destroyed camp, about three km to the west, stubbornly ignoring the protests of her body.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'... She's always come back... She's always come back... She's always come back...' Thessa was repeating this sentence like a mantra for the past three hours. Since she had seen the pictures the satellite had taken. The pictures were obcenely precise, showing the blown A.Ss and the wrecked corpses of her men all too clearly. Melissa was nowhere to be seen. While that gave her hope, it didn't meant much either. Her body could be hidden by the trees or... Thessa refused to imagine what else could have happened.  
  
'...She's always come back...' As if it could exorcise the movie that kept playing in her mind, where the one she loved was finally found, forever immobile, livid eyes staring blankly at the sky.  
  
A sob escaped her lips before she could choke it down.  
  
"Excuse me a moment..." She managed to say before she all but fled the bridge, under the even more worried stares of her subordinates.  
  
Once in the hallway, she simply collapsed on her knees. She let her tears flow freely as terror engulfed her. She had never felt like this. It was as if a cold hand was squizzing her heart until it exploded. She had never known loving someone could bring so much pain. She felt so useless in these moments. In this particular case, it was even worse. Waiting was an agony. And that was all she could do, while the rescue team flew toward Columbia.  
  
'Too slow! How much more time will it take?' But she knew the team, as fast as it flew, wouldn't reach the camp before another hour or so. She had such a bad feeling. 'Too late...' Again, she heard this little, unwelcomed voice in her head.  
  
When the De Danan hadn't receive any news from the mission, her first impulse had been to send troops at once. But as a captain, she didn't have the right to endanger these men, when they didn't even know what awaited them. It was her duty, her responsability. She had to remain calm and poised. Everybody counted on her to take the cold, logical decisions. To take the hard decisions.  
  
She wanted to screw all this shit!  
  
"...Too late..." It whispered again.  
  
She shook her head and furiously battered it down. She didn't have the right to believe it. She wouldn't believe it... She stood back up. "Melissa isn't dead! She always comes back! She has to..." Her voice broke. "... I didn't have the time to tell her..."  
  
"...She'll be back home!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Melissa stumbled once more on a treacherous root, once again, hissing in pain, she barely managed to stay upright. At least, it didn't rain anymore, but the ground was very slippery. Her movements were becoming more and more uncontrolled, her mind was fuzzy. She knew she had gone by her limits long ago, but kept on walking. 'I must not fall! That'd be the end!'  
  
However, fate wasn't on her side at all today. She saw too late that she was on the edge of a hill. Her left foot slid on the mantel of wet leaves that covered it and she fell on her side. She rolled helplessly all the way down the hill.  
  
When she finally came to a stop, She was lying flat on her back. She laughed and coughed at the same time. That was a sad sound.  
  
She stared up at the canopey, so far above her. "So... This is how it ends?"  
  
It was more a statement than a question. She heard monkeys shouting in the distance, saluting the sunset, and maybe, the end of her hearthly journey too.  
  
She was surprised to be such at peace, curiously. Sure, she had a lot of regrets, and one particularly important in the form of a young captain, but looking back at her life, she realised she wouldn't have changed anything. She wouldn't trade any minute of her life for anything. Okay, that wasn't entirely true, she could have done without the last day. But on the whole, it had been good... Then, at the corner of her eyes she noticed something unusual in a jungle. A boot. Curious, she let her eyes wander along the leg it protected up until they rested on the face of the owner of the said boot. Her eyes widened a little when she recognised him. Takeda. Another of her comrades. Dead. His body had also fallen there. Poor lad, always used to carry a camera on his missions to 'show his future grandchildren what life he had led when he was a young man'. That always made the whole squad laugh, because he didn't even have a wife yet.  
  
Suddenly, something clicked in her mind. 'A camera?'  
  
With unbidden determination, she forced her body to crawl to reach Takeda. She emptied all his pockets until she found what she was looking for. She sighed in relief. Miraculously, it hadn't been damaged!  
  
She smiled genuinely. She had one thing left to do.  
  
With some more curses, she eased herself in a sitting position, her back pressed against Takeda's curled body . Then, she set the camera as such that her face would be on the screen and hit the record button.  
  
"Sergent major Melissa Mao, last report on mission KTP-0358... It should be directly handed to no one else than the captain of the Thuata De Danan, Theresa Testarossa..." A new serie of coughs interrupted her, a tear of blood escaped her lips. "... This report is classified secret level A..." She took a long breath to help clarify he mind. "... On the sixth of february, around 1400, local time, we were attacked in our camp by an unknown force, later identified as the mercenaries hired by the drug dealers. They destroyed all the A.Ss with portable missils and killed everyone. Only three of us managed to escape. Corporal Olafson, corporal O'Brien and myself. We tried to contact the De Danan, without success. We decided then to follow them in order to discover why none of our sensors were able to detect them, and if it was linked to the disfunction of our radios. We soon made it to their temporary camp, which they had installed only three or four km from ours!" Melissa paused and closed her eyes. "... By that time, it was already dark, and the mercenaries clearly didn't intend to travel by night... We waited for them to stop celebrating their victory. Then, when everything was quiet, we slipped in their camp. We had noticed a tent in the middle of the others, but very different. Everybody was so plastered than no one noticed us, or so we thought. In the tent we found a strange engine and indications. It seemed to be powered up by the same kind of generator our A.Ss are..." Followed a precise description and a list of technical informations she had been able to gather. "... Olafson is an expert in explosives, he was preparing the fireworks, while O'Brien and me were on guard outside. But, out of nowhere, a man irrupted next to me, he was about two meters long and almost as large, caucasian type, blond hair, green eyes, tribal tattoos on his left arm. I learned later that he's called Silent, and was apparently commanding this bunch of criminals. He sent me flying with only one kick. While I was trying to catch my breath, I watched him grab O'Brien's head and simply break his neck..." She shuddered at the memory. "... He then let go of the limp body of the corporal to attack Olafson. Olafson's a good fighter, but this monster clearly outclassed him. I came to my feet, charged and tackled him. Then I ordered to Olafson to flee. The whole camp was waking up. That's the last time I saw him. I think they sent dogs after him. I intended to do the same, but I chose the wrong way and got caught..." She then briefly related what she remembered they did to her and how she had ended there.  
  
She let the camera run a little while, apparently having finished her report. Then her face softened and she spoke up again. "Thessa, I've still something to tell you... It... It's kindda private... this is something I'm not good at... But I wanted you to know that I... I love you. I'm in love with you... I realize that's unfair to you, but please... allow a dying woman to ease her soul..." Her body felt numb, it wasn't so bad since she didn't ache so much anymore. A peaceful smile bloomed on her face. "Please, don't hate me for this... That's why I really had to leave... I know you're not like that, but... I couldn't control my feelings..." Her eyes closed and her last words came in a whisper. "... I love you... Forgive me..."  
  
End of chapter two  
  
Sorry, but I was also listening at Korn and System of a down, and that's the result. I'm tempted to let it at that, what do you think? 


	3. The eye of the cyclone

Bulletproof  
  
Chapter three  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FMC, nor the song 'Bulletproof'. Actually, I don't own much, so please, don't sue me... Anyway, if you have a thing for bad, sad endings, particularly in an ironic way like in the previous chapter, I would advise not to read this new chapter, or to consider it as an alternative story maybe...   
  
... So pay the money and take a shot!  
Lead-fill the hole in me,  
I could burst in a million bubbles,  
All surrogate... And bulletproof... And bulletproof... And  
bulletproof... And bulletproof....   
  
It was strange how hospital rooms, in whichever part of the world, managed to project this atmosphere of coldness, of uneasiness... As if between those sterile walls, you were stripped of your personality. It was probably the case, after all. Here, people tried to forget that you were a person with a history, joys, pains, hopes... It was easier when you were only a patient, a number, they did their best for you, then moved on with their life. That, or the misery they saw day by day crushed them...  
  
Only a number...  
  
It was the same for soldiers, after all. The enemy didn't have a face. He wasn't another human being, made of blood and flesh, just like you... You were there to accomplish your duty. Period. Giving them a face, aknowledging the fact that, under other circumstances, you might have been friends... was dangerous...  
  
But for their families...  
  
For their lovers...  
  
It was a slow agony. It was as if the world had just come to a brutal end. It was as if darkness had covered the world in a cold blanket, when their love ones didn't come back.  
  
Thessa had rarely left the intensive care room where Melissa had been brought after having been finally found, barely breathing, in the jungle. Her plane had had to change its original course and head in emergency for the closest hospital, here, in Lima, when it had been made obvious that she wouldn't survive the long flight back to the Thuata De Danaan. So, unable to wait longer, Thessa had decided to join her, with a small security squad. Now she was there, just sitting for hours in the uncomfortable chair. Waiting for any other sign of life than the constant beeps of the electrocardiogramme and encephalopathogramme. When she wasn't here, she was in her quarters, replaying the video over and over. She wasn't crying though, she was past this... It had been days now. Physically stationary, had said the doctors, but few hopes for the sergent to ever awaken of her deep coma...  
  
Circumstances... What made people become what they were, what made them chose some path rather than others... Why?  
  
Screw them! Screw the doctors! Screw her, goddammit!!! Why in the world did she have to follow these assholes in this forsaken jungle? How could she tell her she loved her like that? How could she leave her like that?  
  
Thessa thightened her hold on the hem of her skirt. Always the same questions. Always the same answers. Because she was stupid! ... Okay, she was committed and honourable too. Things that she had always admired in her... How could she tell her? How could she not? And it had made her so incredibly happy, as well as desesperatly sad, to discover that her feelings were returned. And she was still alive. She would return. She had to have faith in her!  
  
She sighed. Days spent in the exact same limbo. Waiting while listening to Melissa's mechanical, hypnotic breathing. Dancing from raging anger to flying hopes, from hope to abysses of despair, from despair to fond memories. A maelstrom of feelings and emotions like she had never experienced before.  
  
She suspected she was going insane. How much more could she take of this? She had no idea.  
  
A sudden shrill rang in the quiet room, making her jump in surprise. Her eyes shot open and swiftly darted from one machine to another, panick squizzing her throat.  
  
No! Where was the doctor! She frantically searched the room. It didn't come from any machine. She was about to burst out of the room to call for help when she finally noticed that the ring came from her coat. 'Goddamn ##&# mobile phone!!!' She silently swore, her heart rate just one step away from a cardiac attack. She took a slow, calming breath. She sat back, straightening her back and opened the line.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" She inwardly cursed the treacherous quiver in her voice.  
  
"Captain? Are you alright?"  
  
"Ha, major Karirin. Yes, I'm fine. How can I help you?"  
  
"... New informations about the man called Silent have been found. Corporal Olafson is categorical. It is him. I'll have a full report ready in one hour and I'll transmit it to you on your secured line."  
  
Thessa's lips curled up in a frightening smile, her eyes hardened to a steel quality. Anyone who would have witnessed it would have shuddered. "Good work, as always, major. How is corporal Olafson recovering?"  
  
"Pretty well, considering the gravity of his injuries. I'm afraid that he will never regain complete use of his left leg, though. We are going to send him home for his recovery. He will probably heal faster with his family around."  
  
Thessa's features softened. "He certainly deserves it."  
  
"... Hum, captain?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you consider coming back on the ship? This hospital isn't safe at all for you. We can't afford to lose you."  
  
Her voice was ice when she answered. "I thank you for your concern, major, but I will not leave the sergent major alone, especially if you consider that this place isn't safe enough! And you know we can't move her to the ship yet."  
  
Thessa could sense him suppressing a sigh of exasperation.  
  
"Very well, ma'am. But please, follow the recommendations of the security chief, at least..." He knew he wouldn't deter her if her mind was set.  
  
"I will. Captain Testarossa out."  
  
Her gaze fell back on the peaceful woman lying on the bed, wishing they were in her personal quarters and that the tall woman was just sleeping. Thessa shook her head. She was more and more unfocused, irrational. That wasn't like her at all and she knew that Karirin and Mardukas were extremely worried about her. She had to grab a hold on herself if she wanted to be there for Melissa...  
  
She reached out, softly stroking Melissa's wild strands of hair away from her face. She then slowly leaned down, stopping mere inches from the sergent's face, studying every cures, every lines, every nuances of colour... Finally, she closed the distance. Smiling softly, she placed the lightest of kisses on Melissa's forehead and hastily retreated before giving in the temptation to kiss those luscious lips too. This would wait until the sergent woke up... It had become a habit over the last few days, but she couldn't even begin to explain what had possessed her when she first did it, but it had immediately developped in an addiction. She sighed, she was really hopeless.  
  
She got up and slowly walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind her. Then she turned to her security chief, a fake smile on her face. "I'm ready to go, sergent Weber..."  
  
He gravely saluted and followed her out, leaving to other guards at Melissa's door.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For a long time, hellish pain seemed to be the only thing her brain was able to process, the rest was mostly irrelevent. She finally decided to open her eyes. Dark. Really dark. Were her eyes open or still closed? She tiredly blinked several time, slowly adjusting her eyesight to the darkness. Her gaze swept around her somehow familiar surroundings. 'Oh yeah... Hospital room... That's why it's familiar...' She surprised herself thinking. She noticed a digital clock. Three a.m. The where, who, what, why and how would have to wait, though. Now, all she wanted was some painkiller, or at least, something to finish her off. Oh, and if she could have a beer before, it was all the better...  
  
'kay, the little nurse call device should normally be under her reach. She felt blindly for a moment, ignoring the heaviness of her arms. She finally found it and pressed the button with a sigh of satisfaction...  
  
End of chapter three  
  
AN: I have the huge pleasure to write a continuation to this story, thanks to enthusiastic rewiewers, some of them having even threatened me if I didn't do anything about that... Now, now, it doesn't mean that those methods necessarilly work with me... Well, okay, that worked since I wrote it, BUT it had to be said, for the principle! Yeah! For the principle! I have a lot of principles (sweatdrop)... Hum, by the way, I've now seen FMP Fumuffu. Although it was enjoyable, I definitly prefer the darker atmosphere of the first serie, so don't be surprised that I chose to follow in this line. And I guess I'm in for several new chapters now... This one was relatively short, but it's mainly because it is a transition... 


	4. Infidelity

Bulletproof  
  
Chapter four: Infidelity  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FMP and FMP Fumuffu. After much thoughts, I decided to insert some parts of FMP Fumuffu (episodes 7 & 8 to be precise), but my way, to suit it, which means darker... 'Infidelity' is a song from the excellent album 'Stooch', by Skunk Anansie.  
  
Lost infidelity We've never said a word So black and white you see It's all the lies we've heard  
  
In my mind nothing makes sense I'm nothing you can't have Cracked up to disagree It's all we've ever had  
  
You, only you, only you Can't be the one...  
  
Thessa sighed. She was supervising the repairs on the Thuata De Danaan with Major Mardukas, but her mind was completely elsewhere. She didn't know what to feel anymore, something had gone wrong, terribly wrong. And she didn't know what...  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
When she had learnt that Melissa had awakened, she had almost fainted with joy, then had literally teleported to the hospital, only stopping to buy a bouquet of flowers on the way. Weber and the others had barely managed to keep up with her. Once in front of the door, nervousness gripped her, though. She had thought about what she would say thousands of times, but now, it was as if she had exchanged her brain for a pea. And an over-cooked one, at that! She unconsciously rearranged herself before gently knocking at the door.  
  
"Come in." Had answered the sergent-major. The voice was quite weak, but it was to be expected after all.  
  
When she opened the door, the brown-haired woman was sitten in her bed, staring in deep thoughts at the window. She was bathed in the rays of the early afternoon sun. The bruises hadn't disappeared yet and she probably had more bandages and stitches than any mummy had, but in Thessa'eyes, she had all the beauty of a fallen angel.  
  
Dangerous and fragile at the same time.  
  
Broken, but not vanquished...  
  
Thessa had entered the room, the same dopey smile that hadn't left her since she had heard the good news plastered on her face. Melissa had looked quite surprised to see her and Thessa saw something flicker behind those beautiful purple eyes, though she wasn't too sure how to interpret it. Nevertheless, she crossed the room, set the flowers on the nightable and without preamble, enfolded the older woman in a thight, though careful embrace.  
  
And the dam broke.  
  
All the tears she had refused to shed flew now steadily down her cheeks. Melissa seemed to hesitate, but finally wrapped her arms around the young captain. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, Thessa's sobs the only sound breaking the silence.  
  
Finally, Thessa calmed down and whispered in Melissa's ear. "Why didn't you tell me? I love you too..."  
  
Melissa tensed. 'She knows. Of course she knows, you moron. The camera...' Inwardly, she bitterly laughed at herself. Her life was such an ironic bitch! She gently but firmly pushed her away. Her resolve almost faltered when she saw the glistening and confused face of the young woman, but she had to do it. "You can't love me. Please, forget it. I was delusional." She lied. "It was an... error..." She averted her gaze and stared at the window again. She couldn't stand the look of hurt and betrayal that appeared in those silvery eyes.  
  
Thessa choked on the words. It was as if she had just been slapped. What? What was happening? She reached out, cupping the brown-haired woman's face and forcing her to look at her. The purple eyes were cold, distant, impersonal. "...Why?" She croaked out.  
  
She swallowed with difficulty and tried again. "I... I thought you love me... I really love you. I'm in love with you... It's not like with Sosouke... Why? ... Please, don't push me away!" She was on the verge to cry again. On impulse she leaned in, she wanted to prove how sincere she was...  
  
The sergent-major stopped her, placing her hands on her shoulder and keeping her at arm's length. Melissa's voice was as empty of emotions as were her eyes. "No, you probably think that you love me now, but in a few weeks you'll wake up and realize how silly it all was, trust me. You're a brilliant, beautiful young woman. A bright future's awaiting you. You shouldn't get involved in such an embarassing relationship. I know you'll regret it. I shouldn't have said what I said, it was a terrible mistake."  
  
Thessa was suddenly paralized with anger. She jerked away as if she'd been bitten, her gaze became icy. "How could you...?" She seethed. "You think you know ho..."  
  
She was about let her anger explode when Weber irrupted in the room. "Sis'! You're awake! Your bad habit of sleeping in scared the shit out of us, y'know?" In a second, he was on the other side of the bed and was glomping his victim senselessly.  
  
"Kurz! Rhaaa! Let go! You're killing me! Ever heard about the Convention of Geneva?" Melissa tried breaking free from the blonde sergent. Sadly for her, she was still too weak to resist him. Actually, she was probably too weak to fight back a lady-beetle...  
  
He completely ignored her. "You've been a naughty girl! Running off like that by yourself! Daddy Kurz shall spank you..."  
  
Years of practice finally took over and Weber quickly found himself embedded in the floor. "... Glad to see... that you're recovering just well." Amazingly enough, he still had all his teeth.  
  
When Melissa turned back to Thessa, it was to discover that the young captain had already left...  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The two of them had played cat and mouse ever since. Thessa trying cornering her and getting a real explanation and Melissa avoiding her. The only time she managed to have a tête-à-tête with the elusive sergent-major was just after the funerals held for their fallen brothers-in-arm. Melissa had been so cold and harsh that Thessa had had trouble to recognize her. It had resulted in another night of cries for her. Was she the same person as on her precious record? And there was those rumors... Those rumors that said that Melissa was out every night since she was strong enough to do so. Going out with a different man each night and getting drunk... She didn't want to believe these rumors but... Jealousy burnt her like acid. The emotional turmoil was slowly but surely eating at her.  
  
She found herself wishing that the brown-haired woman would just leave. Or better, that she hadn't ever met her...  
  
But she was entitled to stay at the base for as long as her complete recovery would take, since she had been hurt on duty and didn't have anywhere else to go.  
  
Things just couldn't go on like that.  
  
"... You should take some vacation..."  
  
Mardukas's voice wrenched her from her thoughts. She contemplated the idea. It was a good one, at least, she would be away...  
  
Somewhere away from all of her responsabilities...  
  
Away from her...  
  
And two could play.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Have you heard the news?" Kurz drawled.  
  
Melissa, who was currently eating, just groaned an incoherent reply. They were alone in the mess at this time of the day.  
  
"Our lovely captain's decided to have a little vacation. Guess who she decided to go and pay a visit to?"  
  
The chopsticks stopped midway between her mouth and her plate. Her other hand balled into a fist. She forced herself to relax. It was what she had wanted, after all... And she wasn't worried about Sosouke, she knew he would never touch her, if only because Kaname would keep an eye on him.  
  
"But knowing Sosouke, nothing's gonna happen. The guy's haven't even scored with Kaname yet! Tssk!" Kurz stretched like a contented cat. "But luckily for these poor neglected girls, Kurz Weber is assigned to their protection too. I'm supposed to join Sosouke in five days..."  
  
"... And what?" Melissa cut him off sharply. "Are you going to seduce them, take advantage of them, then let them down like used tissues as you usually do?"  
  
Weber looked offended. "I haven't seen you acting any differently the past week, sis'. Anyway, I don't take advantage of them! I teach them the real meaning of pleasure." His voice dropped to a leer. "Imagine our sweet captain naked, beautiful lips asking to be kissed, jingling breasts shouting to be gropped and sucked on. And finally, smooth, white legs spreading for me. I'm almost sure she's a virgin, how I'll enjoy tak..."  
  
He didn't have the time to finish his sentence. Melissa had shot out of her chair and before he knew what happened, he was flat against the wall, her iron grip around his neck.  
  
In many ways, Mao reminded him of his real sister, although he wished she didn't. They often had the same kinds of arguements a brother and a sister would have and he quite enjoyed them, but this... This was very different from all the other times. There was real hatred in those purple eyes and for once, he sincerely feared for his life. He also saw the purest of jealousy in them and from experience, he knew that he wasn't the real cause of this jealousy. So, he had been right. There was something going on between the two women...  
  
Trying vainly to keep images of them together in the bath, he managed to smirk despite the tightening hold on his throat. "I think she loves you too, you should tell her..." He croaked, hoping it would distract her.  
  
That worked. Her eyes widened and she let him go. She watched him as he breathed laboriously, massaging his sore throat. "It's none of your business, Weber..." She turned around and walked out of the mess. She stopped at the door though and keeping her back to him said "Touch her and I'll kill you..."  
  
She first headed to the transmission room. A short peek inside. She smiled in satisfaction. Nobody. She entered the room and sat in front of one of the impressive machines. She pirated the system, then sent an encoded message. She waited for the answer, replied and finally, carefully erased all traces of her passage before leaving for Mardukas's office. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too hard to persuade him to send her as reinforcement on the 'vacation' mission.  
  
AN: Ahhh, what's going on with Melissa? Answers in the next chapter! Well, once I get some sleep, though... And even though Kurz is the typical comic relief character, I don't think he's as dense as he would like us to believe he is, at least not when it comes to relationships... By the way, if you haven't watched FMP Fumuffu, here's a very edited resumee of the episodes I'm talking about: While checking on the repairs on the De Danaan, Mardukas notices that Thessa's tired and offers her to take a vacation. She accepts and decide to go the same school as Kaname and Sosouke for one week. Poor Sosouke's having a hard time when Mao finally arrive. Weber comes along and they all go to a onsen (hot springs) for the week-end.  
  
--------------------------------------- 


	5. Sold conscience

Chapter five:  
  
Sold conscience  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FMP, FMP Fumoffu and all the characters associated. Everything that you don't recognize is probably mine, though. All the names and situations are completely fictional; any resemblance with any people or event would be purely unintentional. The present chapter occurs during and after the episode 8 of FMP Fumoffu. Infidelity is one of Skunk Anansie's most famous songs.  
  
...Your secret smile so quaint In memories foretold Laughing so viciously Your conscience has been sold  
  
In my face there's no more joy I'm more than I should be Cracked up fidelity That's all you are to me  
  
We don't talk anymore... We don't talk anymore... We don't care anymore... We don't care...  
  
You, Only You, Only you Can't be the one....  
  
Melissa lit a wet cigarette, briefly colouring her face in yellow and orange hues. The smoke she expired was tinted in grey-blue in the poorly lighten pub. It lazily spiralled to the ceiling above her booth. She had discarded her yellow rain coat on the seat beside her. It hadn't protected her much from the storm outside, her clothes were drenched and uncomfortably clung to her. Judging from the reaction of some of the others patrons, everyone didn't share her opinion. She roughly ran her free hand in her short wild hair back and forth, trying to get them to dry faster. Then, she reached for her jug of guiness, foam slowly sliding down its length. She had already drunk half of it when a woman approached her booth.  
  
She was of average size and wore casual clothes under her similarly wet coat. Though bathed in the shadows, Melissa could easily make out the woman's fine features. Asiatic - Chinese, actually. Dark, inquisitive eyes like two black diamonds, wet, black hair done in a tight bun just above a graceful neck, full, ruby lips. Her clothes didn't cling at her as much as her own did, but they didn't hide the fact that this woman was simply gorgeous either... She set the briefcase she was carrying on the floor, took off her coat, folded it carefully and wordlessly took the seat opposite to Melissa.  
  
Melissa set her glass down and they studied each other a long moment. "You're late..." Melissa finally commented, puffing out a new cloud of grey smoke.  
  
A waitress came at this moment. "A Bloody Mary for my friend." Melissa ordered, her gaze riveted to the Chinese woman's.  
  
Once the waitress left, her guest offered her an indulgent smile. "You haven't changed at all, have you?"  
  
Melissa nodded. "Neither have you, Sieung-Li. And I'm called Melissa, now..."  
  
The smile turned bitter. She reached out and softly stroked her face. "I have so many regrets..."  
  
Melissa made no move to remove the hand, although her eyes went stormy.  
  
"Do you have... someone?"  
  
"I did everything I could to scare them away..." Melissa's voice was flat.  
  
Sieung-Li sighed. "No, really haven't changed..."  
  
Once again, silence stretched between the two women.  
  
Melissa finally averted her gaze, her voice was raucous when she asked "Did you find what I was looking for?"  
  
Sieung-Li let her fingers linger a bit more before taking them away with a sigh. She lifted her briefcase and set it on the table, opened it and took three thick folders out of it. She slid them to Melissa, who took them and opened the first one.  
  
Sieung-Li commented it as Melissa stared at the picture as if she had seen a ghost. "Urs Grechtner, a brilliant but not very scrupulous engineer in the ex-RDA. He's was a pioneer in furtivity systems for A.Ss and other military crafts. He disappeared eight years ago without a trace..."  
  
Melissa's hands were slightly trembling when she opened the next folder, a fact that didn't escape the trained eyes of her companion.  
  
"Paolo Gomez. He used to be a member of the Columbian guerrilla before becoming the right hand of Carlos don Jose, the infamous drug dealer. He is researched for various crimes such as kidnapping, murder, rape and so on." Melissa's hand was now badly shaking when she closed this folder. She had bitten her lower lip so hard that blood trickled from the wound. Nevertheless, she opened the last folder under her friend's concerned gaze.  
  
"...And last but not least, Radek Vaszclav, also called 'Silent'. An ex- assassin trained by the now dismantled KGB. He's a freelance, but mainly works for the Russian mafia nowadays. Rumours say that he's got another very important employer but we found no evidence of it. He's a real brute who likes to 'play' with his victims and always get a 'job' done."  
  
Melissa had trouble to stop herself from tearing the pages apart. She was surprised to find that Sieung-Li's hands had covered her own.  
  
The waitress chose this moment to reappear with Sieung-Li's drink, which she hastily placed on the table before leaving.  
  
"What happened? Why did you want this information?" Sieung-Li asked. She hadn't removed her hands.  
  
Melissa looked back up in the beautiful black pools she used to get lost into. She smiled at how this woman was still able to calm her down with the merest touch, even after all these years. "I..." She took a big breath. "I've... encountered them...." She couldn't have stopped her voice from breaking at this point, even if she had wanted to.  
  
Sieung-Li's eyes widened, and then watered, understanding everything that Melissa wasn't saying. "H-How...? Di-did you have... tests?" Her voice was also quivering. She shook her head. "I mean... How are you feeling?"  
  
"I was mostly unconscious when they... But the doctor said..." She sighed, it was so difficult to talk about it. "I won't have any definitive result before at least three weeks..." Her whole body seemed to shrink. "I... don't hold much hope..."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Weber sighed while walking back to his quarters. He rubbed his left cheek, the red shape of a hand still visible on it. 'Another night wasted...' Chatting up girls was more and more complicated these days...  
  
'To think that some people didn't even need to go through this and didn't take advantage of it!' He frowned, thinking about his two fellow soldiers.  
  
Fools. All goddamn fools who didn't even know how lucky they were!!! What in the world was their fucking problem?!? Perfect girls were desperately in love with them and what did they do? NOTHING!!!  
  
How could they do that to them?  
  
HOW COULD THEY DO THAT TO HIM!!!!  
  
Was this all a conspiration to torture him?!?  
  
It had to be!  
  
A steel resolution welled up inside of him. He wasn't about to let them make fun of him! He was going to show them, oh yeah... How sweet his revenge would be! The image of Kaname and Thessa in skimpy outfits, inviting him to join them filled his mind, temporarily blocking out any other kind of thoughts.  
  
He shook his head, trying clearing his mind. First, he needed a plan.  
  
Two major enemies threatened his path to Heaven, Sagara and Mao. One took his orders so much to the letter that he probably wouldn't have any qualm in killing him - or at least, badly incapacitate him - if he was identified as a threat. The other had all too clearly spoken her mind. One error and he would most likely be sent to the wrong kind of heaven. Of course, there was no way he could get rid of them. What he needed was a way to make them harmless...  
  
He was passing by the 'bathroom', his mind deep in more or less evil schemes when the idea struck him. He hit his palm with his fist. "Eureka!" He exclaimed aloud. "I'll invite Kaname, the captain and all their school friends to a onsen in the mountains! It's the perfect setting to seduce them! And since unsuspecting civilians will be with us, Mao and Sagara won't be able to act as openly as usual!" He laughed maniacally. "Besides, I'll tell them about the week-end at the very last moment, so that they won't have time to prepare anything! Kurz, you are a genius!!!" He turned around and dashed in the corridor. "I've just seen a brochure in the mess, 'gonna book it now!"  
  
The ship doctor slowly rose from her seat in her office, shaking her head in despair. The sound of quick footsteps fading away. 'People on this ship as so loud...' She sighed. She got to her door and quietly closed it. 'Nobody seems to follow the rule that no one should shout or run in corridors.' She got back to her desk, eyeing wearily the pile of folders awaiting her. She picked up the phone and dialled.  
  
"Sergent-major?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Why is she always smiling? Doesn't she care at all? But if that is the case, what is she doing here?' Thessa silently asked her own reflection in the mirror. It seemed to her that she had tried everything to make Melissa jealous. It worked with Kaname, why didn't it work with her? Poor Sosouke, she felt rather guilty to make him endure all of this, but he was the only man she knew who wouldn't take advantage of the situation. In her mind there were only two explanations, whether Melissa really didn't love her, or she knew it was all an act.  
  
Oh, how she hoped it was the later! Thessa knew she was acting childishly, but if it meant that Melissa would react, she was ready to do just about anything. She thought she had succeeded when Melissa had produced the hand- cuffs, but the sergeant-major had then just slept soundly while she herself had spent the rest of the night wondering. She rested her head against the cold glass. Why were things with Melissa never simple? It was all so confusing. On the one hand the sergeant-major acted as if she didn't feel concerned at all and on the other hand, she didn't remember seeing her that protective. Mardukas had informed her that Melissa had been the one to suggest she should be sent to help Sosouke while she could just have enjoyed her leave at the base before returning to the civil life. Thessa also knew who had really booby trapped the whole forest around the onsen. It was unmistakably Melissa's style. Sosouke would have had a more direct approach, although he had certainly noticed them.  
  
However, what was really driving her crazy was to be so close and so far at the same time. Having to act normally while living in the same apartment, sharing meals, sleeping mere centimetres apart for God's sakes!!! Her hormones were on rampage! On top of that, Melissa had to gloat about her past relationships in the onsen, and just after that... Thessa blushed. If the others hadn't been there, Thessa honestly doubted she would have kept control of herself!  
  
'Then again, it could have been Melissa's vicious way to take revenge...' Thessa reasoned.  
  
It surprised her how much she hoped it was the case. Despite the fact that she didn't dare hoping anymore...  
  
She couldn't make sense of Melissa's behaviour. And here she was, torn by questions that Melissa wouldn't answer...  
  
To think that she had come here to try to relax...  
  
AN: Thank you so much, Silverone, Arken, EvilSickCow (By the way, I'm impatiently waiting for the suite of the 'Bug Repost' too! Au boulot! Remarque, si tu poste un fanfic pour Noir, ça me derangerait pas du tout...), That Tekka Guy for your comments. There wouldn't have been a suite without you. The next episodes will probably have more action... 


	6. Does it matter?

Bulletproof  
  
Chapter five

Does it matter?  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own FMP nor FMP Fumoffu. 'In the End' is a Linking Park song.I write this for entertainment purpose only, bla, bla, bla... You know the drill.

"In The End"  
  
(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

I had taken her two weeks to finally track him down. She wasn't fully recovered yet, her ribs still gave her quite a hard time for instance, but when she got the news that her primarily prey had made a 'business trip' to Rio, she had immediately booked a flight.  
  
She tipped her dripping cap further down over her head before carefully following the group of twenty men in the narrow and filthy streets of the favela. Hopefully, her oversized and more than worn out clothes would help her blending in the local fauna. For once, the black clouds in the sky were precious allies, they bathed the whole area in pools of darkness while the drum of the tropical rain covered any noise she eventually made. Of course, what helped her worked for her prey too... She had to be extremely cautious, this was unfamiliar, without mentionning very dangerous territory. In the short time she'd been here, she had witnessed children, with machine-guns, killing each other for nothing more than cigarettes.  
  
This time, she wouldn't underestimate her adversaries, she wouldn't repeat the same mistakes...  
  
She reached under her tattered grey coat, readjusting her bulletproof vest, a Second Chance, not as good as Mithrill's A.S. gears, but much more discreet. The vest was a bit tight since she last used it and uncomfortably rubbed the skin of the small of her back, but at least it helped her steadying her torso. 'I must have put on some weight.' She wrily thought as she saw her prey and his men rounding a corner. A long Cold Steel throwing blade was attached to each of her calves. A Taurus PT945 with two extra clips, a Steyr SPP with two extra 30-round clips too, and even two grenades in case things got really nasty, completed her equipment.  
  
'Sosouke must have rubbed on me...' She smirked as she checked for any evidence of an ambush before heading for the same corner. Still, it was nice to see that many of her old 'contacts' were still willing to pay their debts. Being an ex-agent of the Chinese secret services certainly had its advantages...  
  
They were walking down the street and were about to turn right.  
  
She quickly ran down a parallel street before turning left and hiding behind a decayed wall. Normally, she should have preceded them here for a few minutes. She looked around, analysing the ground and the opportunities it offered. The place she had ended up to wasn't different from any other in the favela, save for what was obviously a bar, surrounded by the rusty iron sheets and plastic cloth-made 'houses' of the locals. It was most certainly where the group of men was headed to.  
  
She was about to enter it when much sooner than she had thought, she heard them approaching. Silently swearing, she quickly covered behind a pile of garbage in the backyard and observed. Her prey, got in the bar with two of his men while the others took position all around it. None of them cared to check her hiding place, though.  
  
A few minutes later, three men wearing expansive suits, obviously westerners, showed up. One of them was carrying a large briefcase. Her paranoya level was lifted a hundred floors up. Which kind of people could afford to wander around such a place dressed like that? They were like a piece of cheese in the middle of a rats's nest! They had to have a heavy support team hidden somewhere around.  
  
She forced herself to calm down, breathing evenly. If that was the case, she had to be in complete control of herself.  
  
As the westerners neared the entry door, they disappeared of her field of vision, but she soon realized she could hear everything, thanks to the thin walls.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ahh, my friends! Welcome! Welcome!" Paolo Gomez exclaimed after his men searched his three guests. His quite handsome face contorted in a fake smile when he greedily eyed the briefcase. He gestured toward a table. "Have a seat and a glass of tequila!"  
  
The man who carried the briefcase wordlessly sat at the table, but purposely ignored the glass placed in front of him while his companions took position behind him.  
  
Paolo chuckled. "It's very impolite to refuse an offer of Paolo Gomez..." The threat was clear in his tone.  
  
The sitten man met his gaze steadily, showing absolutely no fear. "Don't play around with us, Mr.Gomez, we have nothing in common with the farmers you so much like to terrorize. If I had had a word in the matter, I wouldn't have treated with you and your boss in the first place." He didn't even tried to hide his contempt.  
  
At this words, Paolo pulled up a knife from his pocket and swiftly brought the blade inches from his offender's face. "Don't insult me, old man! 'You' came to me asking us for our help! 'I' did you dirty work!"  
  
He didn't even have the time to finish when his attention was brought outside by the cries of his men and regular detonations. His two guards nervously drew out their guns, not knowing what to do, while Paolo ran to the door. He was almost out when one of the thugs literally fell in his arm. He was desperately trying preventing his intestine from spilling out of the large hole in his belly. Paolo brutally pushed him back and backed away in utter stupor as his man fell backward like a ragged doll.  
  
An unnatural silence fell on the scene.  
  
Paolo turned around to find that his two remaining guards were also lifelessly lying on the floor and that two guns were now aimed at him.  
  
The man slowly stood up, making his chair loudly creak when he slid it away. "Dirty work, indeed. However, it appears that you weren't even able to do it properly. Two of the soldiers you were supposed to eliminate survived and were able to report in. They gave quite detailed information to their supervisers about our own employees and the engine 'we' lend you. You'll understand that it is impossible for us to keep business with you and Mr. Don Jose..."  
  
Paolo tensed, fully expecting being shot at. His grip on his knife tightened. If he was going down, he wouldn't go alone.  
  
Instead of that, the man simply opened his briefcase, which was full of US dollars. "Here is the rest of the promised payment." With that, he quietly walked past the frozen drug dealer, his bodyguards exiting shortly after him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Melissa applied the last touch to her make-up and gave herself a once over. Perfect. The red gown she wore was a real killer. It had spaghetti straps which were tied behind her neck. It also left her back completely bare while it flew down to her ankles and was slitted up to mid-thigh on the right side. She wore red court shoes, a silver necklace with a single tear- shaped saphire and simple diamond earrings. Satisfied, she finally put on a long-haired wig. She smiled at her reflection in the miror en-pied of her new hotel room. Even without the wig, she was a completely different person dressed up like that. Her disguise would hinder him from recognising her as well as lure him in her trap. She frowned, thinking back about Paolo and what had happened earlier in the favela...  
  
- Outside, Melissa was equally stunned by the events of the past few minutes. She watched the three men leave, hesitating on whether or not she should tail them and finally deciding against the idea. She had no idea of what she would face. Too risky. Besides, she wasn't even a member of Mithrill anymore. She would just drop them a line.  
  
The corpse of one of the goons was lying not far, staring at her with blind eyes. She could easily see the kind of specific damage the bullet had done. A normal hole at the point of impact, but an enormous one in the area where the bullet had exited the body. The bones had shattered like glass while the flesh had been lacerated by the kinetic energy.  
  
High velocity bullets, which meant snipers. And highly qualified ones if she was any judge...  
  
Large quantities of blood were already washed away by the rain, mingling with water and mud. In a few hours, nothing would remind anyone of what had happened. This men were already forgotten.  
  
Mankind was nothing. Mankind meant nothing, no matter how much blood was spilt.  
  
She would be forgotten soon too.  
  
Melissa shook her head when she realized that Paolo had run out of the bar with the briefcase and was fleeing for all he was worth.  
  
She cursed and left her hiding place to discreetly follow him.  
  
Yes, she would be forgotten.  
  
But before that, she had something to do... -  
  
Not very surprisingly, Paolo had changed from his usual big hotel in downtown to another one, he had changed his return ticket for an ealier flight in two days too. But apart from that, he hadn't changed his other habits much. The first evening after the meeting, he was already in the lobby of his new hotel with two babes...  
  
"'Guess he's figured that if his little friends wanted him dead, he would be feed for worms by now..." Why they hadn't killed him was a mistery to her. The only reason she could think of was that they didn't want to get involved in a war with his boss. Nevertheless, something in the back of her mind was naggingly telling her that she was set up. She shrugged, it wasn't like she had anything left to lose anyway. A brief pang of regret gripped her when she thought about a peculiar young captain. In many respects, it would have been so much better if she had just died in the jungle...  
  
Her arrival didn 't go unnoticed at all, that was the least that could be said. She slinked in the lobby towards the bar, each of her steps drawing more lustful eyes, even some admirative whistles. A little smile playfully tugged at her lips, She wore casual and military clothes for so long that she had almost forgotten what it was.  
  
She sat herself to the bar, ordering a scotch. She didn't have to wait long before a man approached her and offered her another drink. She had to elegantly brush away two other admirers before seing her prey finally enter the lobby. He noticed her right away and confidently walked to her. And so, the evening had gone like this, Melissa and Paolo, flirting with each other until they decided to go upstairs...  
  
Paolo followed her in the lift where they were alone and came on her as soon as the doors were shut. She forcefully suppressed a shudder of disgust when he began to greedily kiss her neck and grop her breasts. Thankfully, the elevator soon came to a stop and she shied away from him. "Mmmh, you don't get any of this..." Her voice was velvet. She playfully tugged at his tie, leading him in the hall. "We have all night..." She suddenly backed him against a wall, pressing herself against him and cupping his crotch with her left hand. "... And I intend to take my time..."  
  
He sucked in a breath. "You sure know how to talk to a man, baby." He wrapped his arms around her waist and led her to his suite. Then he released her and turned his back to her to open his door. "I'm gonna make you scream like you never have..."  
  
Behind him, Melissa's eyes were those of Death itself.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Major Karirin quietly entered the command room and took his usual place behind Thessa. "We just received a report from Brazil. Don Jose's right hand man has been murdered." He handed her the copy of the police report. She winced when she saw the pictures. The scene of crime was a complete butchery.  
  
"He was involved in the disaster that was the KTP-0358 mission, wasn't he?"  
  
"According to our sources, yes, he was." Karirin confirmed.  
  
"A private vendetta?"  
  
Karirin tensed slightly. He didn't like what he was about to say. "Apparently so, but not from a concurrent..."  
  
Thessa looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Witnesses testify that he was last seen in the company of a woman. The description doesn't match her, but... we know for a fact that Melissa Mao was on a flight for Rio de Janeiro six days ago... And the police collected a great deal of fingerprints at the crime scene. We ran them in our data base, I'm afraid they're hers..."  
  
Thessa's brain refused to process the piece of information...  
  
AN: I know, it's a bit cliché, especially the 'He sucked in a breath. "You sure know how to talk to a man, baby." He wrapped his arms around her waist and led her to his suite. Then he released her and turned his back to her to open his door. "I'm gonna make you scream like you never have..."' line (I burst out laughing when I wrote it). What can I say? Too many bad spies movies... As for making a former special executive operative of the Chinese secret services of Mao, well, I figured she had to have a troubled past. How does someone end up in a secret military organisation like Mithril anyway? For those who like these kinds of details:

- The Taurus PT945 is a double-action pistol that shoots 45 ACP (magazine capacity: 8 rounds).

- The Steyr SPP (Special Police Pistol) is a double-action pistol that looks like a submachine-gun, it can be used in full-auto mode. It shoots 9mm NATO (magazine capacity: 15 rounds, but 30 rounds available).

- Cold Steel is a knife factory (obviously).

- Second Chance is one of the most renown body armor factory, appreciated for the reliability and comfort of their products (and believe me, you want it both! No, I don't work for them).

And once again, thanks to all my reviewers!


	7. Close

Bulletproof

Chapter six

AN: I'm sorrrrryyyy! It's been very long since I last updated this one, isn't it? I know that saying I have a very busy life isn't a really good excuse, but it's true, at least. That and for a long time I didn't know where I wanted to go with this fic anymore. The good news is that the following chapter is mostly written and it's where I will give a breather to our heroines. The lemony kind of breather (actually chapter seven was mostly written before chapter six, I still have a few things to add and some editing left to do)

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Panic, but I do own this plot and all the characters you've never ever seen in the series. I don't own Hysteria either, which is oh so well played by Muse and that you can find in the excellent album 'Absolution'...

Hysteria

_it's bugging me  
calling me   
and twisting me around_

yeah I'm endlessly  
caving in   
and turning inside out

because I want it now  
I want it now  
give me your heart and your soul  
and I'm breaking out   
I'm breaking out  
that's when she'll lose control 

_and I want you now  
I want you now  
I feel my heart implode  
and I'm breaking out   
escaping now  
feeling my faith grow old_

"I don't believe you..." She whispered. She numbly shook her head. It was impossible, Melissa wasn't able to commit such atrocity! "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" She angrily threw the report on the deck, sheets of papers lazily gliding in the command room with a soft ruffle.

She jumped to her feet, facing the major. "Melissa can't do that! She's not a murderer! She wouldn't! SHE WOULDN'T, DO YOU HEAR ME?" An uneasy silence fell after her outburst, the various officers present taken aback save for Karirin and Mardukas.

"Pardon me for interfering Ma'am, but how would you know? She's a trained soldier, killing people has always been part of the job description. Besides, we know very little about her past, which is partly why she's never been promotted over the rank of sergent-major or allowed to pilot the Aru." Mardukas asked, the slightest hint of reproach coloring his tone.

Thessa was shocked to the core. She knew all of this of course. After all, the final decision in both matters had been entirely hers, but having it casually brought up in this situation was like a slap in the face. She knew. And Melissa undoubtly knew too. She felt like the most hypocritical person in the world at the moment.

Melissa had known all along, and still, she had fallen in love with her. At least, that was what the Mao in the record Thessa had preciously preserved was telling her everynight... She didn't even tried stopping the tears that flowed from her eyes. How pathetic! Clinging like that onto an illusion, a mirage! The real Melissa had rejected her. The real Melissa had left. The real Melissa had become a murderer, The real Meloissa was lost to her... She should just forget everything and carry on with her life, fulfilling her duty.

But she couldn't let go.

The revelation hit her with the force of a physical blow.

She couldn't let go.

She still needed her.

She still wanted her.

She still loved her with all that she was...

A small, bitter smile tugged at her lips while tears were still streaming down her face. How fitting! The rich, spoiled brat who fell for a cold-hearted murderer.The princess-witch - she inwardly snorted - in love with a vengeful fallen angel.

Cursed destinies. Doomed passion.

Under the worried gazes of all her officers, she said in an almost inaudible voice "I know... I know she wouldn't, because... I love her..." Her smile widened at this admission, although this smile talked about anything but happiness. Lie and truth so tightly knotted that they were undistinguishable.

The silence in the command room was almost deafening. Everyone was shocked, save for Karirin. Mardukas, for his part, was gaping openly.

Thessa kept her eyes stubbornly glued to the deck. Inside of her, a firm resolution had formed. She would do everything in her power to retrieve Melissa.

Mardukas quickly recovered and said, regretfully "Under the present circumstances, you'll understand that we'll have to inform the proper hierarchy. You will probably be temporarily suspended of your functions..."

Thessa nodded, not really listening.

She would do anything, no matter what.

-------------------------------------------------------

_  
_  
_yeah it's hurting me  
morphing me  
and forcing me to strive_

to be endlessly  
caving in  
and dreaming of my love

because I want it now  
I want it now  
give me your heart and your soul   
I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
that's when she'll lose control

and I want you now  
I want you now  
I feel my heart implode  
and I'm breaking out  
escaping now  
feeling my faith grow old

With a grunt, Melissa threw the limp body of a sentinel in a trash bin and checked one more time that her path was now clear. At first, she had just intended to take pictures of the site she had discovered no long ago, thanks to her contacts, that was a secret hideout of whatever organisation Radek Vaszclav and Urs Grechtner were part of. It was a usine localised in the industrial zone of Budapest. In the few days she had spent spying on this place, she had seen a flurry of activity. Trucks going in and out endlessly, techies running around in a frenzy and a very heavy security.To say that she was curious about whatever they were doing in there would be the understatement of the year. She was sure it was somehow related to what had happened in Columbia. But then she saw HIM. Radek Vaszclav, or Silent, as he was called. Apparently accompanying some VIP of theirs. All thoughts of prudence had then flown right through the window, leaving only the burning desire for vengeance.

She knew she was pushing her luck. But. What did she have to lose that HE hadn't already taken? Besides, it was such a golden opportunity to pay him back. She couldn't possibly let it pass.

She slipped unnoticed behind several other guards, her dark outfit helping her blending in the shadows. She finally reached the main building were Silent had disappeared. There was of course no way she could enter by the same door, but… She lifted her head, studying the walls of the factory and spotted what she was looking for. The window was at least three-storey high, but she was confident she could climb up there despite her still healing ribs, thanks to the adjoining wall and the gutter.

By the time she reached the damn window, she was panting heavily and her arms felt like lead. Thank god for small miracles, the window was open and after a quick check, she lost no time slipping in. The climb had been more taxing than expected and her ribs were a bitch, but the promise of future vengeance was better than any analgesic at this point. Once inside, she took time to catch her breath while examining her surroundings. She was in a small office of some sort. A small desk of old brown wood, a battered chair, a very old computer and building plans were cramping the place. Manilla folders scattered everywhere. Obviously, it hadn't been visited in a very long time, judging by the amount of dust and cobwebs… Although her lungs disagreed, it was a good thing. That meant she was relatively safe here. It was unlikely someone would suddenly barge in. Well, if Luck kept smiling to her anyway.

She headed to the door but froze all of a sudden.

Wait! Building plans? She backtracked to the desk and here there were. Plans of the entire building, floor by floor. She couldn't get luckier, could she? She quickly memorized them and set off again, hunting for her prey. Silent as a panther, she ambled down a metallic stairway. The sound of heavy footsteps alerted her. She quickly found shadows to hide in, unsheathing a long.thin knife. Soon enough two guards showed up, walking lazily past her never noticing her. She slipped behind them and brutally stabbed one in the neck, then, in a clean single swipe, opened the other's throat who had unknowingly turned to his death in his surprise. Blood splashed her face and the walls as he fell bonelessly at her feet, strangled gurgles being the last sounds he would ever utter.

She dragged the two corpses out of sight, hiding them behind crates. Then she went on the path she had memorized and which would lead her to the main hangar, and hopefully, to Silent… Finally she arrived to the main hangar accessing by a discreet office door to the working area indicated on the blueprints. The working area, situated about 20 meters below was literally swarming like an ant's's nest. Thankfully, no one paid her any attention. It was between 150 and 200 meters long and at least 100 m large. Workers in white overalls were bent over delicate pieces of electronics, others were at the command of other engines. She squinted and upon seing the pieces of electronics, was almost sure they were part of the engine she had briefly examined back in Columbia. Her gaze wandered to the far end of the hangar and that's when she spotted Him.

Silent. Pure murderous hatred filled her crimson eyes. She knew blood as red as her eyes would spill tonight. Finally! She'd make him pay!

He was conversing with the previous VRPs. Urs Grechtner was there too. Several guards were positioned all around. She realized she would never be able to reach them. She wracked her brain for a solution. There had to be a way! She wasn't afraid to die in the process, but she just wanted to make sure she wouldn't go to hell alone. She had to bring Silent along, at the very least.

For her fallen comrades. For Olafson's legs, for O'Brien…

For lost opportunities…

She backed down in the alley she just came from, retrieving one of the dead guard's assault rifle. She had to try. Even if she wasn't the big shot Kurz was, she was still a well trained soldier She checked again her surroundings, making sure no one would find her. She dropped to her knees and aimed carefully, steadying her breath. Sweat trickled from her forehead, she knew she had only one chance at this.

Inspire. Expire.

Inspire. Expire.

Her fingers slowly pulling the trigger to the limit.

Inspire. Expire. Block.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BKAM BKAM BKAM

The sound of gunshots echoed in the old paved streets of the Hungarian capital city, almost overcoming the hammering of her heart in her chest. Hadn't she been already out of breath, she'd have cursed her luck to every nine hells. Why, why in the fucking world couldn't things just go her way?

BKAM BKAM

She ducked in a nearby street. Close! The last two shots had been too close! She'd have to find a way to get rid of her pursuivers. Fast!

BKAM BKAM BKAM BKAM

She replied, not really caring if she hit anyone but effectively forcing her pursuivers to hide too. At least, no large car would be able to follow her in these narrow streets. However, she was aware of the fact that she needed a vehicule if she wanted to escape them. A motorbike, anything! She looked around frantically. Then she saw the Traban hiding in the shadows maybe fifty meters away from her. She sighed in dismay. Conveniently placed fast sport cars could only be found in movies, it seemed. Well, it would have to do. At least this car would be easy to steal...

She hit the driver's window with her gun and reached down to open the door. She lost no time in sliding in and looking for the power cables under the steering-wheel, she could very well hear the fast approaching steps and shouts. Luckily, the Traban had obviously been very well kept and it started out quite easilly, if loudly.

She tore her way along the street, keeping her head as low as possible under the shower of bullets aimed at her, since the car walls were as thin as paper. She thankfully quickly found a lateral street and fifteen minutes later, she was quite confident she had managed to lose them.

Damnit! She hit the steering wheel with both hands in rage! How could things have gone so horribly wrong? He had been at her complete mercy, a breath away from death. But no! Just as she was about to seal his fate, he looked up, saw her and with inhuman speed and reflexes dove forward over one of the VRPs, a young man with very light hair, dodging the bullet from a mere millimeter. The bullet hit some gaz bottle behind which exploded, momentarily blinding her. Then she'd been forced to back off while Silent and the others took cover and started firing at her. She'd had no choice but run away.

"How could I let such a golden opportunity pass ?" She loudly berated herself. Now Silent would be on his guard.Worse, he would certainly look for her.

Melissa abandonned the battered car in a halleyway. She didn't need cops asking her why her car was filled with so many bullet impacts. Looking around her warily, she gingerly made her way to the subway. After a quick scan, she decided nothing was suspect and went to the lockers, stepping around torched beggars reeking of trash and frelated vodka. She opened one of the lockers and pulled a sport bag out of it. She quickly pulled cloths out of it and proceeded to change. A thick pullover of creamy wool went over her bulletproof jacket and tight black top. A long grey skirt replaced the navy blue cargo pants. Black leather high-heeled boots replaced the rangers. A thick anthracite coat made of velour and a grey béret completed the outfit. Throwing dagues went inside the boots and she slid a Glock 19 in her inside holster. Finally, she withdrew a few rolls of cash from the locker, which she hid in her coat. She had several hides like that were scattered through the city. Once set, she locked the locker and got on the first subway heading for the old city.

She never noticed the two shadows following her.


End file.
